The invention relates to a hand-actuated transmitter unit for vehicles, in particular for handlebar-controlled vehicles, comprising a housing, an actuating lever which is movable relative to the housing and is coupled to a transmission element such that an actuation of the actuating lever is transmitted by means of the transmission element to a slave unit.
Hand-actuated transmitter units of this type are known from the prior art.
With these transmitter units, it is a requirement, in addition to the actuation of the slave unit, to control further vehicle functions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a transmitter unit of the aforementioned type such that further functions of a vehicle can be controlled.